1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image processing apparatuses have a function for preventing unauthorized use of the image processing apparatuses. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-157531 discloses a technology for preventing unauthorized use of an image processing apparatus. In the disclosed technology, information on authorized users is registered beforehand in a management server, the user enters user information when using a printing function of an image processing apparatus, and the image processing apparatus compares the user information with the information registered in the management server to determine whether the user is an authorized user.
However, related-art technologies for preventing unauthorized use tend to increase administrative costs and reduce the convenience of the user.
For example, with the technology disclosed in JP2009-157531, the administrator needs to register information on authorized users beforehand to prevent unauthorized use. This in turn complicates the process for managing authorized users and increases administrative costs. Also with the disclosed technology, the user needs to enter user information to use a function of an image processing apparatus. This in turn increases the number of steps the user needs to perform to use a function of an image processing apparatus and reduces the convenience of the user.